


The Truth of Hope

by paigestiel



Series: P's finale fix-it [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean deserves a happy ending, Eileen Leahy Lives, Eileen teaches ASL, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fix-It, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, No rusty nails, Post 15x19, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and no one dollar wigs, finale fix it, the ending we all deserved, they're all retired (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigestiel/pseuds/paigestiel
Summary: After months of Jack not answering any prayers, Sam calls Dean to tell him Jack is her...and he brought gifts...Sam lets slip that the gift is a 'someone'Dean gets hopeful :)
Relationships: Castiel & Eileen Leahy, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: P's finale fix-it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Open Roads Lead to Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this fic and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.  
> ~ The chapter titles are actually part of a poem I wrote, which I'll enclose in one of the chapters  
> I also drew a couple pictures to go with this fic (can you tell I really love this one sfbh) you can check them out on my Twitter because idk how to add them in this fic:
> 
> https://twitter.com/thedeancaslakes/status/1371774313179807745?s=19

07:57 **Sam:** _When are you coming over?_

Dean switched his phone screen off and put it in his pocket, he'd answer as soon as he knew when. He took a deep breath and knocked on the office door. Dean had been working at the fire station for almost a year now and he had never once asked for leave. But Sammy said he just _had_ to be there. Jack had brought gifts (for the wedding he presumes) and he had to come see, because Sam of course couldn't just tell him over the phone. So now Dean had to take leave to go and see this 'special gift'-Sam's words not his- and hopefully not get fired for it. _Heh, fired._

A gruff voice from inside the Chief of the fire department's office called, "Come in!" He opened the door and carefully stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. The office was a small, but spacious, room. There was a tiny storage cabinet against the left wall, another door on the right leading to a small bathroom. Facing the entrance door, against the peeling wallpaper, was a small window. Below the window was a messy desk, atop it was an old computer, stacks of paper and stationery. Sitting behind the desk was a short, chubby, old man bent over some paperwork; a frown on his face. The man had small, kind eyes and a friendly smile, although it was currently downturned, and wrinkles creeped all over his face from age. 

Dean walked hesitantly up to the desk, cleared his throat and said "Chief." The man looked up and immediately broke into a smile. "James! What can I do for you?" Dean gave a small smile and replied, "I was just wondering if I could take a couple weeks leave?" He hoped to high hell that he could at least get a week. "You sick boy?" He looked Dean up and down, as if assessing his health. "Uh, no Chief. It's a bit of a family emergency." _Sam owes me pie for lying to the boss_. Chief Kenley nodded once and then said, "Alright, two weeks. I'll get Conner to cover your shifts." Dean breathed a quiet sigh of relief, thank fuck Chief wasn't one to ask questions. "Thank you Chief." He went swiftly out the door to go pack his things.

He quickly sent Sam a message saying he'd be there in about two days and then he went straight home to pack a bag for a fortnight. 

It would take around a day and a half for Dean to get to California from Kansas City. He wouldn't lie, the idea of 48 hours on a long stretch of road in his Baby sounds real good, but this gift better be worth taking two weeks off a job he loves. 

He knew from the moment he quit hunting that he wanted to work as a fireman. He could still save people and if anything looked particularly supernatural, he would refer the case to someone else. He was done with any and all things supernatural, save Jack of course. So he had signed up as soon as he could. 

Dean packed quick, he didn't need much for a two week stay at Sammy's, and was out the front door of his house in less than ten minutes, leaving Henry James behind and becoming Dean Winchester again. He unlocked the impala and tossed his duffel bag in the backseat, then hopped into the driver's side of his Baby and started her up. 

For a few months after he quit hunting, he stayed with Sam and Eileen before they moved to Cali. As soon as he got his first paycheck, he started saving up to rent a house of his own. As much he hated the idea of living alone, he was glad to get out of his brother's and soon-to-be-wife's space. There's only so many googley love eyes he can take.

Dean puts in his Zeppelin track and gets on the road, drumming his fingers to _Dazed and Confused._

The transition from hunting to having a normal life with a normal job was easier than he expected. With Chuck gone, there were no more monsters coming after them and with Rowena as queen of hell, no more demons either. Rowena did a good job of keeping them in line, no demons allowed on earth and no more demon deals.

Sam still did a bit of hunting, opting for working the phones like Bobby had, dealing out hunts to other hunters and helping out folks new to hunting.

Dean was out, completely out. After Chuck, he decided he'd had enough of the hunting life and he deserved better than cheap motels and greasy take outs.

He was also done with getting drunk every other night and feeling sorry for himself. He supposes Cas had something to do with all his sudden 'love yourself' philosophies. 

He hadn't done too well after Cas left and it took a lot of time (and help from Sam and Eileen) to pick himself up. But eventually he did and now he has a well paying, respectable job, a really nice house and a fairly good mental stability. He was even seeing a therapist. All-in-all, life was good.

He still, every day, misses Cas with his entire being, but there's not much he can do about that. He accepted a long time ago that he's not coming back and Jack's not going to just pop him back on earth _just for him-_ probably. He can't help the little spark of hope that makes itself known in his mind at the fact that Jack is _here_ and there's an actual, real good probability of him being able to convince him to bring Cas back. Cas was his dad after all. 

He also can't deny that he secretly hopes that this gift Jack's brought is _him._ It makes a bit of sense, considering Sam's excitement over the phone and his slip of 'someone'. And Jack has got to have at least _heard_ all his prayers about bringing Cas back. Dean doesn't see why he would come down to earth, after months of m.i.a, and _not_ bring Cas as well, especially if he heard all his prayers.

He's been trying to keep his hope at a low simmer, because what if it's just that? Hope. False hope even? He would be absolutely crushed if he let his hopes get any higher than his head and it turned out there's no Cas.

He doesn't know what he'd do if Cas was actually back. Hug him? Kiss him? Yell at him for leaving? 

The thing about the confession that struck him the most, besides all the compliments and the love admission, was that Cas thought he couldn't have it. That he couldn't have Dean. Although, until that moment, Dean thought he never had a chance.

_Guess they're both idiots then._

Dean had loved Cas for almost as long as he'd known him, even if he hadn't realised it until later years, and he never once thought Cas reciprocated. He always thought angels couldn't feel things- emotions- like humans could, Cas himself had said so.

He had to admit, it's a pretty powerful feeling knowing he made an _angel of the lord **feel.**_

While Cas had confessed, he had been speechless. He couldn't quite process what was happening. Had he been thinking clearly, _had he got enough time,_ he would have said it back. But then Cas was gone and it was too late.

For a while he was so angry at him for dy- leaving. For saying what he'd wanted to hear for so long and then just _leaving._ For making that stupid deal in the first place. But he couldn't really stay mad at him, he never could.

After the anger, all that was left was the sorrow, a great big pit in his stomach and a Cas-shaped hole in his heart. He felt as if a part of himself was missing and it wrenched at his insides relentlessly. 

It's true, life was good, but it was just not the same without his missing puzzle piece, _without Cas._ Yeah okay, Dean's turned sappy, but after all the crap he's been through, he's entitled. 

~

At about noon the next day, he decides to take a break and checks into the nearest hotel for a few hours of sleep. He sets his alarm for later in the evening and settles comfortably in the fluffy hotel sheets. He can afford a bit of luxury now.

As he drifts, he thinks of blue eyes and breath-taking smiles. His dreams consist much of the same thing. 

~

At 7pm he checks out and continues on the road to California. With working the job he has and previous experience hunting, he doesn't need much sleep to be fully functioning for more than 24 hours.

It's reaching about nine in the morning when he arrives in California. It takes him another two hours to catch a break, eat and relieve himself, and then set on to Sam Eileen's house. 

~

By the time he gets to their house, he's sweating profusely from nerves. _Cas could be in there._

From where he's sitting in the driveway, he can see through the huge living room window. He sees Sam kiss Eileen on the cheek before he goes to the front door to greet him. He doesn't see Jack. _Or Cas._

Sam and Eileen's house is a cute, two story house with a neat front yard and backyard. It's the picture-perfect house, white picket fence and all. 

He takes a deep breath, willing his irrational nerves away, and gets out the car to go greet his brother and his fiancé. 

The door is barely open before Sam is yanking him in for a hug. He pats him on the back once before releasing him.

"Good to see you Sammy." Sam grins and says, "You too, it's been a while. Jack's just in the kitchen with C- with the uh, gift." Dean feels the traitorous hope flutter in his chest and he narrows his eyes suspiciously at Sam. "Well let me in so I can greet your fiancé and my son." 

Sam startles, like he forgot they were still standing in the doorway, and steps aside to let Dean in.

The inside is much the same as the outside, picturesque white walls and smiling photos decorating the walls and other surfaces. The entrance leads into the lounge on the left, into the kitchen straight ahead and right into a passageway and staircase where all the bedrooms and bathrooms are. Dean takes a left into the lounge, where Eileen sits on the couch watching some sort of nature documentary.

As soon as she sees Dean come in, she leaps off the couch and pulls him into a fierce hug. "Dean! We've missed you." she says as she pulls away, grinning. "I've missed you guys too." Dean replies, signing as he speaks. He's been learning when he can to surprise Eileen, and he's rewarded with a beaming smile and another hug. "You've been learning?" she signs, he signs back "Yes." Sam comes in and says, "Jack is still in the kitchen if you wanna go say hi." He thinks he sees a figure scurrying out the kitchen and into the passage, but when he looks, there's no one there.

Dean goes into the kitchen and immediately he sees Jack leaning against the counter, sipping a glass of water. He looks up when he hears Dean come in and smiles wide. "Dean!" Dean doesn't hesitate to pull the kid in for a warm hug, he's really missed him. "Hey Jack, how's Heaven going?" Jack pulls away and starts yammering about the new reconstruction he's doing up in Heaven. Apparently, free will is now included upstairs as well and you get to create your own afterlife. 

He and Jack leave the kitchen and go into the lounge, Jack talking excitedly about what he's been up to. Dean is actually genuinely interested in what's been going on and is 100% invested in the conversation, which is why he doesn't notice the additional third member sitting on the loveseat, next to where Sam and Eileen are sitting on the couch.

But when he does, his stutters and he stops in his tracks, just staring. Jack's voice fades into the background and his hope blooms into happiness. Because what is sitting in that beige-and-blue loveseat is a dark haired, blue eyed Cas. 


	2. But Hope is an Empty Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Cas' pov, from when he was in the empty to when Dean comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- just want to say that the empty is in italics to indicate the creature itself, not the actual emptiness around them.

_Open roads lead to Hope,_

_but Hope is an Empty Thing..._

_~ The Truth of Hope (prt1)_

* * *

After _The Empty_ took him and Billie, all he was left with was the echoes of what he'd said, the reverberation of what he'd done, reflected back at him and ringing in his ears. All he was left with was the dark and the cold and a restless sleep, of which consisted a facsimile of what he perceived the world to be. 

And then...

Noise. Voices. Millions of angels and demons screaming out from the depths of the empty, shouting and pleading to be let out and few wondering where they were. Everyone was awake. Jack had, if unknowingly, made sure of that. 

The cries were ringing around him and it was almost too much. It was then, amongst the cries of the angels and demons, that he heard another voice. A voice that brought shivers up one's spine, chills down one's sides and a feeling of overwhelming dread. _It_ hissed at the creatures that resided in _it_ , that annoyed _it_ so, to be quiet. He looked up and saw...nothing. But nothing was exactly _it,_ nothing and darkness and _empty._

_The Empty_ knew he was there. _It_ knew every little thing that had been caught in _it's_ web. And so _it_ transformed into a mockery of a human form, a form which _it_ thought would disturb Castiel most. _It_ transformed into Dean Winchester. 

_It_ turned _it's_ face towards Castiel and gave him a sinister, almost gleeful, smile that failed to make Dean look as beautiful as he truly was. "Castiel," _it_ hissed, voice nothing at all like Dean's dark timber, "I was wondering when I'd see you here again." _It_ circled him slowly, like a predator assessing it's prey's next move. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. You are one stubborn angel." _It_ smiled wider and finally stopped in front of him. Castiel eyed him warily. 

_The Empty_ opened _it's_ borrowed mouth to speak some surely taunting thing, but before it could, a bright light overtook the space around them and from it emerged, Jack. 

He couldn't have been more relieved to see him, but also mildly confused as to why he was here. _The Empty_ sneered at Jack and angrily hissed, "What do _you_ want?!" Jack just stood there calmly and gestured at Castiel. "I've come to take him home." _The Empty_ looked taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly. "You can't have him, he made a deal." Jack nodded, as if the fact didn't effect him or his plans in the slightest. "I know, but he is needed and you have a obstreperous empty." Jack smiled at _it_. "I can fix it, make it silent again. _If_ you give me Cas."

 _The Empty_ looked thoughtful, seemingly contemplating this offer, and then said, "Fine. You take him and give me my peace, _but,_ " and at this _it_ smiled cruelly, "He has to give me his grace. Small price to pay really, for disrupting the deal." Jack frowned and opened his mouth to retort, but Castiel interrupted, "You can have it." All Castiel wanted was to go back home, home to _Dean_. And to Sam. He looked to Jack and said, "I'll give up my grace if it means I get to live a life on earth with Sam and Dean. _The Empty_ is right, it is a small price to pay." Jack nodded and then held out his hand, a silver blade appeared. 

Castiel had had his grace cut out of him before, he remembers the overwhelming pain of it all, emotional and physical. He remembers becoming human, how all those human emotions come flooding in and his senses fading into a much smaller capacity. This time is nothing different. As he cuts out his grace, his very being, a sharp; choking pain resounds in him. His senses drop to fifty percent of what they were when he was an angel. His emotions, however, don't come flooding in. He was already so close to humanity, he already felt all there was to be expressed by humanity. 

He was then whisked off, out of the empty, by Jack. As they flew, Jack healed him of his bleeding wound and explained to him that he possessed all of Chuck's powers now and was fixing up Heaven with Amara.

When they landed on earth, it was no where near where Castiel expected to land. It was in front of a huge, white, double story house. It had a huge window that peered into a sitting area and a wooden front door with a doorbell and a neat front yard. Before Cas could ask where they were, Jack spoke up, "Sam prayed to me. He says he's getting married soon." _Oh, so this was Sam's house then._

It seemed that time had passed a lot farther than Castiel first assumed. He was of course extremely happy for Sam and wondered who the lucky bride-to-be was. He wondered if Dean too, had moved on, had found someone.

Jack went up to the door and rang the doorbell, Castiel followed behind. There was a shout for someone to get the door, silence and a shuffling noise and then the door was being opened and it was not Sam's face that appeared, but Eileen. 

Eileen smiled when she saw them and called excitedly behind her, "Sam! Sam, come quick!" she then pulled Cas and Jack into a hug. She gestured for them to come inside, but no sooner had they stepped foot inside the doorway when Sam came bounding into the entrance hall. "What's wro-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw them standing there. He looked at Jack and then at Cas with a questioning look on his face. Jack nodded and that was apparently all Sam needed to step forward and crush them in a strong, but warm, hug. 

He then lead them through the entrance hall claiming they needed a 'house tour'. 

The house, as a whole, had a very modern, but homey look to it. The walls were adorned with many photos and paintings of nature. 

In the entrance hall, was a mini bookcase with golden photo frames encasing photographs of Sam, Eileen, Sam and Eileen, and Sam and Dean. A small, glass vase containing a delicate bouquet sat in the middle of the smiling photos. The shelves were lined with various non-fiction books. 

The lounge had a beige couch with aqua-blue throw pillows on it, a beige loveseat with the same blue throw pillows on it and a light grey lazyboy in the corner. A modern flat screen stood on a dark blue television stand.

The kitchen was much of the same colour scheme, beige and blue's. It was a small area, but big enough to comfortably fit three people. There was a joint dining room next to the kitchen. It had a cedar-wood table, for six, and chairs with light blue cushions. The table had a blue tablecloth and another vase of flowers on it. 

The passage had three rooms and a staircase right at the end. To the left of the passage, was a guest room. The guest room contained a single bed and a wardrobe. On the right side of the passage, was a laundry room and a bathroom. The bathroom had a standard shower and toilet, complete with a sink and a mirror. 

Upstairs were more bedrooms, three, and bathrooms, two. The bedroom at the end of the house on the right, belonged to Sam and Eileen. There was a double-sized bed and an en-suite bathroom on the left. The colours were warm toned, a complete opposite of downstair's colours. 

The other bedrooms, across from each other, consisted much of the same double-sized bed and wardrobe. The sheets of all the guest rooms were white. 

At the other end of the house, on the left, was a bathroom. This bathroom was much bigger than the one downstairs. It had a shower, a corner bath, toilet, and sink with a cabinet below it and a mirror above it. 

After the tour, they went back downstairs and sat in the lounge. Sam offered them drinks, to which they both preferred water, and then he sat down next to Eileen on the couch after delivering said drinks. Jack favoured the lazyboy and Cas, the loveseat.

Sam caught him up on everything that had happened while he was gone. They had managed to defeat Chuck, Jack brought back all the people whom Chuck had vanished. Sam, Eileen and Dean had quit hunting. Eileen taught kids ASL and Sam was finishing law school, while also manning the phones for hunters and helping them out occasionally. 

Sam told him about Dean, how he was now a fireman and how proud he was to _earn_ his first paycheck. He told him that Dean had a house of his own in Kansas. Sam was very proud of his big brother, and so was Cas. Cas thought to ask if he had anyone, but decided against it. 

Castiel was just thinking about going to see Dean when Sam exclaimed, "I have to tell Dean you're back! He'll be over the moon!" Eileen piped up that it should be a surprise and to tell Dean to come here, everyone agreed. He then stepped out to call Dean and Eileen continued the conversation. 

"So, Jack, are you going to be staying here for a while?" Jack smiled brightly and replied, "I'd love to stay here, if that's alright with you guys." Eileen smiled back and said, "Of course, I know Sam would be delighted to have you here." she then looked at him, "And you? Will you stay here too?" Cas smiles, pleased to be welcomed into their home, and signs back a "Yes". 

Eileen beams at him. Sam comes in and announces that they can choose any of the guest rooms. Jack calls dibs on the room downstairs, leaving Cas to pick one of the rooms upstairs. 

~

In the two days that follow, Castiel decides to get a job working as a cashier and start saving up to go to college. Sam and Eileen offer to pay for him, but he declines, wanting to do this one thing himself. 

Sam informs them all that Dean will be arriving in about two days. 

48 hours. Castiel is slightly anxious. He's worried about, what he's sure is an inevitable, rejection. He's worried Dean might hate him for his feelings, or even for dying. He's scared to lose Dean as a friend. Dean's friendship is something he values very much and he would hate to lose it.

~

In the two days before Dean's arrival, Cas stresses, applies for a college loan, stresses, applies for college, stresses, buys himself new clothes that don't consist of suits and trenchcoats, attempts to cook and almost burns the house down, and stresses some more. 

Sam tries to assure him that Dean doesn't hate him and everything will be fine once he gets here, "You'll see." But nothing Sam says can assuage his worrying.

Eileen teaches Jack ASL, he's a fast learner, and Cas smiles fondly at him. 

Eileen tells him how Dean had mourned him like a depressed widow after _The Empty_ took him. She says that the only problem he'll have is a wet shirt from all of Dean's tears. Somehow that calms him down a bit. 

~

Castiel and Jack are chatting idly in the kitchen when he hears the familiar purr of the impala in the driveway. He immediately tenses up, Jack rambling on unawares. 

In the next minute, he hears Sam wrench open the door and hug someone- Dean- roughly. He catches a few words of exchange, "-in the kitchen-" "-let me in so I can-" And then footsteps are coming closer. Cas holds his breath. Sam comes in, alone, and says "He's just in the lounge with Eileen." Cas nods and starts rubbing his hands together nervously. Sam gives him an encouraging smile and then goes to join Dean and Eileen in the lounge.

He tries to get himself together, but he's just _so nervous._ He hears Sam tell Dean that Jack is in the kitchen, he immediately goes into flight-or-fight mode. He chooses flight. "Excuse me, Jack." he says hurriedly and then darts into the bathroom in the passage. 

He hears Dean talking to Jack in the kitchen and makes a decision. He could sit here in the bathroom and dawdle or he could face up and go sit in the lounge. He slips into the lounge, taking a seat on the loveseat. Sam and Eileen give him a strange look, but otherwise don't say anything.

He rubs his sweaty palms on his new jeans and takes a deep breath. He runs a shaky hand through his hair and leans back into the seat. He looks up when he hears Jack and Dean come in, Jack chatting happily away to Dean, and Dean listening intently. As soon as Dean sees him, he stops mid-step and his eyes go wide with shock, mouth hanging open slightly. 

Dean is still as beautiful as ever, clad in dark jeans, an AC/DC shirt and a dark flannel over top. His face is smattered in freckles, that stand out like he's been in the sun a lot recently. His hair, a dark golden colour. His eyes have never been greener, Cas thinks.

Before he can decide if Dean's freeze-and-stare is a good sign or not, he's got an armful of Dean- who is half on top of him and half on the loveseat- and arms enveloped tightly around him like they're afraid he'll disappear.

Castiel hugs him back with just as much enthusiasm. "Hello Dean." he says quietly into the nook of Dean's neck. 


	3. Hope is a Beautiful Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUR BOYS REUNITE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who left kudos and read not only this fic, but also the whole series! I really appreciate it!

_Closed off paths lead to Hope,_

_And Hope,_

_Hope is a beautiful thing_

_~ The Truth of Hope (prt 2)_

* * *

Dean pulls back from the hug, but doesn't go too far, with tears shining in his eyes and an ear-to-ear grin splitting his face. 

Sam, Eileen and Jack leave to give them some space, but Dean hardly notices. "Cas." he breathes out. 

Cas is looking up at him with a small, nervous, smile. "God, I've missed you." The nervousness gets wiped off his face immediately and his smile grows wider. "I missed you too, Dean."

Dean is still half on Cas' lap, but he couldn't care less right now. _Cas is back!_ He's here and he's real. _And currently under Dean._ That thought only prompts him to swing his other leg over and sit himself fully on Cas.

Cas looks startled, but doesn't say anything about it. "When did you get back?" Dean asks. And so Cas explains everything to him, how Jack rescued him from the empty, how he had to leave his grace behind and become a human, up to when he arrived at Sam's house. While he was explaining how he was human now, he gained a nervous frown on his face, as if Dean would disapprove. 

Disapproval is definitely not what is going through his mind right now, oh no. Images of him and Cas growing old together flash through his mind and he smiles. There's just one thing he needs to make sure of and his face takes on a serious expression. "And are _you_ okay with it?" Cas nods, smiling back, albeit nervously. 

He starts fiddling with the back of Dean's flannel. _And, oh yeah, they're still holding each other._ He frowns, "Dean I- what I said, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfor-" Dean stops him right there. "No, Cas. You have nothing to apologize for. You never made me uncomfortable, don't even think it. You made me pretty damn upset, but never uncomfortable or- or made me hate you. I could never hate you, Cas. All those things you said about me, it made me realise." Cas is staring up at him with hope in his eyes and Dean has to try very hard to resist the urge to just kiss him, but he has to say this.

"I'm not hateful or an-anything like that. You were right. And Cas, Cas you said happiness isn't in the having, that it's in just being. But Cas, _Cas,_ It's so much better in the having. And you do, have it- me- you always did. You can have all of it because Cas, I love you too." Cas is smiling so big and Dean can't resist any longer. He grabs Cas' face and kisses him.

The kiss is messy and mostly teeth clanking together, because they both can't contain their smiles. When they eventually pull apart, they're tearful, but smiling brightly.

Dean has wanted to do that forever and he's been wanting to say that for months. It's like a weight has been lifted from Dean's shoulders and he slumps against Cas, tangling his arms around his neck.

They just sit there for a while, Cas rubbing his back and nuzzling into his neck, Dean embracing him, holding on for dear life. Peace and calm and _love_ surrounds them, settling on their shoulders; wrapping them in a warm hug.

~

The rest of the day passes by in a happy, contented, blur.

At lunch time, they all sit around the dining table eating sandwiches and chatting leisurely. They exchange stories, catching each other up.

Dean can't stop looking at, _taking in,_ Cas. 'Cause he can do that now, just look, unabashedly, fully. And no one would care because they knew, all of them, how in love they were.

Dean decided to cook for them at suppertime. He let Cas help and he taught him the right way to cut the onions and peel the potatoes and _not_ burn the kitchen down.

They sit next to each other while they all eat, bumping arms and sharing secret smiles.

After dinner, they all sit around the lounge, watching whatever is on and commenting on it. There's a reverent calmness in the air, the sort of peace Dean had only ever dreamed of. He finally had everything he wanted, a good and honest job, his family around him. It all feels too good to be true. _But it is, it is so true._ This is real. _They are real._

He looks around at his family, the people he loves. Sam with his arm around Eileen, sleepy smiles and loving looks upon their faces. Jack, a soft and content look on his face as he sleeps. And Cas, he's already looking at Dean, a small and _happy_ smile gracing his features. His smile only widens when Dean looks at him. 

Dean feels an urge to kiss him, so he does. He could finally do that now.

~

Later that night, lying in bed with his arms wrapped around the person he loves the most, he thought that this was where he was meant to be.

Snuggled tightly against his chest is a sleeping Cas, and they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

His missing piece came back to him. And he, at long last, had everything. _Everything he'd ever hoped for._

He was finally at peace. 


End file.
